


Fond Headshakes

by Cherry_Art



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alya's a little shit, Cute, Fluff, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Art/pseuds/Cherry_Art
Summary: A snippet of what Alya's life before Vesuvia was like.
Kudos: 1





	Fond Headshakes

“Alya!” She barely hears her brother call her name over the ringing in her ears. Alya’s vision is blurry as she staggers to her feet, leaning against the tree next to her; the same tree that she had fallen from.

Groaning, she places a hand to the spot where she had knocked her head against the ground, wincing at the sting. It’s only a moment before Alya’s brother is next to the 11-year-old, brown curls obscuring her vision as he leans in close to look at the wound. Gently moving her hand away, her older brother looks over the wound.

Instances such as this were common between the siblings. Whenever Alya hurt herself, her brother was always there to help her, taking responsibility over her since he was older by four years.

“It’s just a bump, nothing too major. You’ll probably have a wicked headache later though.” He steps back, though stays near incase she seems like she’ll fall. “Thanks Leo...” She scrunches her nose. “I had it though, I was fine on my own.” Leo sighs, half exasperated and half affectionate. “Ali, it’s fine to ask for help.” She answers quickly, almost defensively. “I know, but I didn’t need it.” Leo chuckles, though it more or less comes out as another sigh.

He runs a hand through his hair, a thick set of cinnamon colored curls. “Alright. Are you alright walking back on your own?” Alya nods, her shock of bright pink curls bouncing. Her hair was covered in dirt and sticks, the entire length tangled. “I already told you I don’t need help.” She begins walking away as if to prove her point, though it becomes less solid when she trips over a root. Quickly getting up and brushing herself off, she continues her way back to camp. Shaking his head fondly, Leo begins to gather his things before following after his sister


End file.
